Broken Mirrors
by Violentdaybreak
Summary: Unbeknownst to the Nations of the world, they are not alone. When Italy accidentally breaches the rift between our world and the world filled with the 2p Nations, he triggers an enigma that will take everything the 1p Nations have to undo it. But, when it is all over, will Italy truly want his mirror image to return home? And how many of the others feel the same way? 1p x 2p story.
1. Prologue

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"ITALY!"

At the single yell of complete and utter fury, the entire meeting room faded into a knowing silence. Almost instantly, as if on cue, the doors leading into the hall slammed open with a mighty heave and an irritated blonde stormed in, dragging a less-than-willing brunette behind him.

"This is the last time, do you hear me?! The last time!" Germany snarled, his blue eyes as sharp as a summer thunderstorm that was ready to blow.

"Ve, Germany! Please don't be angry with me! I swear if I had known it would upset you this much I wouldn't have dared to draw all over your new car-"

"Who wouldn't get upset at having their car drawn on, new or not?!"

Indeed, the sight of Germany lecturing Italy at the beginning of a meeting was so common that majority of nations tended to ignore it. However, it was such a rare sight to see the blonde nation completely lose his cool to the point of physically man-handling his Italian companion that the others couldn't help but stare- whether out of concern or purely entertainment, it was hard to say.

"Yo, Germany dude! What's got your shit in a twist this fine-ass morning?" America called, grinning over the lid of a chocolate shake he had bought earlier that morning.

"Nothing that concerns the rest of you," Germany growled in irritation, firmly pushing the brunette into a seat before taking the one next to him. "If you do not mind I would prefer it if personal matters are left until the end of our meeting."

"If you hadn't noticed, our personal matters _are_ our business," China grumpily stated, slouching over the table top as he lazily traced pictures on the wood. "We're countries after all, _everything _is personal."

"I would like things to become even more _personal-_"

"Shut up, you cheesy monkey!"

And, just like it did with every meeting, the hall erupted into a chorus of shouts, laughter and curses.

Germany merely released a pent up breath and crossed his arms, watching stiffly from his seat at the head of the table as the rest of the world went about its business. As far as he was aware, there had never once been a time in which the others had managed to act professional while in the company of each other. They were rowdy, they were incomprehensible-

"Ve, Germany, can we just skip and go get some pasta?"

They were countries.

"Nein, you have a job to do here just as I do," the blonde replied barely a beat later, the words a constant repeat to the young Italian who had heard them numerous times before.

"Well, this job is boring!" Italy pouted, his sour expression only lasting a few seconds before his cheerful smile once again arose. "Hey, how about I go and get us some drinks? No-one will even notice that I'm gone!"

"I said nein!"

"Not even a nice, refreshing beer?" Italy suggested, waggling his eyebrows as his ally paused at his words.

Indeed, meetings always did make Germany rather… thirsty… And he would be lying if he said that the prospect of a golden beer moistening his lips didn't have every one of his manners leaping out the open doorway that was his mind. Italy's smile merely grew as he clambered lightly onto his feet, rocking back on his heels as he offered Germany a quick goodbye before he disappeared out the double doors.

Indeed, it was hard to go against their own natures.

Little did they know, it would soon get them all into trouble.

**Italy P.O.V.**

No matter what anyone said, I was not lost.

In fact, I would have gone as far as saying that I knew every inch of America's meeting hall due to how often I went wandering to escape the constant arguments. Due to this, the very idea of me becoming lost in its simplistic, clean-cut halls was so laughable one might have wet their own pants.

"I came from this way though…" I mumbled disheartedly, chewing on my lower lip as I stared through the open doorway. The room in which I had thought I had come from was completely bare- the large circular table hosting dozens of empty chairs didn't look as if it had been occupied any time recently.

With a backwards glance towards the number on the door, I puffed out my cheeks in confusion. It was definitely numbered with the exact same digits that had belonged to America's main conference room yet, despite all evidence pointing to it, there was no-one inside.

"Ve… I don't like this…" I murmured, feeling a strange chill race down my spine as I continued to stare into the bare room. I stared and stared until my eyes began to go blurry and I had to rub at them to clear them.

But, as soon as I closed my eyes to do so, an awful feeling hit my guts.

It was like something awful was tracing every inch of my skin followed by hundreds upon hundreds of tiny spiders marching across my body. My system was suddenly leeched of all heat and my eyes snapped open in fear, staring into the room that no longer felt as empty as it looked.

"Ve… I'm scared…" I whimpered, backing away from the door despite the protesting of my brain. The shadows cast by the furniture inside began to grow and twist, eerily crawling across the floor and engulfing whatever light it could.

Despite the fear pumping through my veins, the shock of what I was seeing had turned my legs to lead, leaving me unable to flee. The shadows merely continued to grow and consume to the point that the entire floor of the meeting room was just one big, black inky mess. Shapes rose from that blackness and took on the form of featureless spectres, each one taking up one of the empty seats around the room.

Only one of the spectres moved amongst all of them- a thin, short form that wafted across the room with an eerie kind of grace that captured my attention. It was far too late by that point for me to realise exactly what the shape had been heading towards.

Me.

With a gargled scream of fear, I tripped over my own legs, falling backwards onto the floor as the inky black shadow came closer and closer. Within seconds it was upon me, the shadow passing straight through my body and making my insides burn with the cold.

"…_Well, well… just who are you?_"

The voice was cold and cruel and slipped from the shadowed creature like poison. It leant down over my trembling, frozen form, coming closer and closer until its face was barely a centimetre away from my own.

"…Help… Germany…!" I stuttered, throwing my hands over my face as I waited for some kind of blow to come. I trembled and refused to move ages after I realised that no blow was going to come for fear of just what I might see. It was only when a hand snapped out to grab one of my wrists in an unbearably tight hold that my hands fell away from my face and I saw…

Me?

The fear instantly drained away only to be replaced by an uncanny sense of confusion. I blinked in surprise and watched as the thing in front of me did the same, a perplexed look coming over his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes tracing the differences between us that made me realise he was not just my reflection. His hair was too dark and his skin was several shades darker than my own. My suit, which was a pretty shade of blue, was replaced on him by an old military costume that was both a deep tan colour and came with a feathered hat. But, in forgetting all of that, his eyes were the brightest of violets- an aggressive colour that made more than a little discomfort fill me at seeing it emitted from a face so similar to my own.

"I'm Italy," the guy growled, dropping into a crouch so that he could scowl at me, eye-to-eye. "Who the hell are you?"

**Daybreak: Hey all! Welcome to my story **** This is just the prologue so expect the next chapter to come soonish once I finish it! I have always wanted to write a hetalia fanfic with all of the 2p nations and, though it pains me to admit, I have always loved the pairings that can come out of it ;) Anyway, please fave, follow and review if you like the story!**


	2. Luciano

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"WAHHHH GERMANY!"

The scream of absolute fear slashed through Germany's silent form like a hot knife through butter. He visibly started in surprise and his gaze snapped up to the closed doors just in time to see Italy barrel past them and throw himself into his lap.

"I-Italy, what's wrong?!" he asked in shock, his eyes widening as he stared down at his ally who looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. His warm, golden eyes were wide with fear and the pupils were noticeably shaky. His face was drained of all colour and awful trembles wracked his body to the point that Germany almost believed he was having a seizure.

All of the nations, in that moment, fell silent as they watched with both a mix of curiosity and horror as the personification of Northern Italy completely dissolved into a nervous wreck. America, being the host, quickly climbed to his feet and rushed over to the pair, laying a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ita, dude, what's going on?" he asked, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

"He's coming!" the small nation cried, his eyes filling with tears that gushed down his face as he tried desperately to curl up in Germany's arms. Whatever it was that he thought was coming, it was scary enough for him to try and escape from it.

"Who's coming, Italy?" Germany asked, his brows drawing together in a frown of concern.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming!" Italy squealed again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Help me, Germany! He's coming to get me!"

"Who's coming-"

"Well… and to think that this was just down the hall the entire time."

At that moment, a chilling voice filtered into the room followed by an amused chuckle. At the sound, Italy completely tensed up and his mind seemed to go into a lock-down. All eyes in the room, aside from the frozen Italian, turned to stare in confusion at the figure standing in the doorway.

"How… _bizarre…_" the man mused, a smirk tilting up the corners of his mouth as he lounged against the edge of the doorway.

There was something oddly familiar about the appearance of him that made the others pause for a moment and _really _take in his features. He wasn't exceptionally tall, nor was he exceptionally short. He had two pools of glowing violet set into his head and he was dressed in an old, tan military uniform with a small feathered hat resting on his skull. His skin, which was darkly tanned, showed just the slightest hint of muscles beneath while his hair was a rich, dark mahogany.

And jutting out from one side of his head was the trademark Italian curl.

Alarm suddenly slashed through Germany as he pulled Italy away from him so that he could carefully examine his features. He deftly compared him to the man smirking at him from the doorway and felt his heart drop into the pit of the stomach, realising that they were almost _completely identical._

"Italy… what-"

"Which one are you talking to?" the man asked, raising a brow in amusement as he slowly took a step into the room. Almost instantly, a wave of coldness washed over every present nation and made majority jump to their feet, a sense of unease making them go on defence. The guy laughed again and held up his hands, shaking them in what Germany hoped was a non-threatening way. "Now, now, no need to get testy. I'm trying to figure out what's going on too."

"What's… going on…?" Germany repeated, his eyes widening as he released Italy and also got to his feet. He barely noticed his ally sink to the floor and curl up into a ball so that he didn't have to look at the new intruder.

"Dunno, to be honest," the guy mused, gently pacing across the room. His glittering violet eyes were focused purely on the shape beside me, practically freezing my body despite the fact that his gaze was on Italy rather than me. "We were just holding a meeting and, what do you know? A black streak walks into the room and makes everything around us begin to fade. When everything settled down, this one-" he said, pointing at Italy. "-Was staring up at me with his golden eyes. And we weren't in our home anymore."

"Your… home…?" America repeated dumbly, blinking as he tried to make sense of what the man was saying.

The intruder shifted his gaze onto the blond yank and immediately snorted, an awful sneer crossing his face as he all but scoffed in his direction. "No way… lemme guess… America?" he guessed. America blinked in surprise.

"Yeah… but how-"

"You look so similar and yet so different!" the guy laughed, immediately breaking out into hysterical laughter. It continued for a few moments before the guy abruptly fell silent, his eyes once again locking onto Italy. "Though… I could say the same for him."

He moved passed Germany and crouched next to the still-shaking form, gently nudging it with one of his knuckles as if it were a possibly dangerous creature that he should be careful around.

"Oi," he murmured, jabbing him again when he got no response. "Your Italy too, aren't you?"

…_Too…?_

At the man's words, the entire room fell into a dark silence as all stared between the two frozen forms. Italy's shaking ceased and he slowly pulled himself out of his foetal position, his eyes wide as he stared straight into the glowing orbs of the smirking intruder.

"…I-Italy…" he stuttered out, unable to say anything else as he became caught in those boundless eyes.

"That just won't do," the man murmured, softly reaching forward to caress Italy's cheek. The young nation automatically flinched upon contact but otherwise didn't move, too afraid that he would end up with a snapped neck. "I am also Italy… or… northern Italy to be precise. But, from what I have seen, this is not my world anymore."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" America asked, somehow snapping out of his shock as he reached to grab the man's shoulder. "Dude, you aren't making any sense-"

_Slash!_

Just as America had come within a hair's length of touching him, the man spun around and slashed at America's fingers, causing a slither of blood to appear in his palm. America yelped and leapt backwards, his eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what had just taken place in under a second.

"Don't touch me, filth," he sneered, twirling a hunting knife around his fingers. "I see…" he murmured after a few seconds of observing the frozen blond. "You really aren't like him at all, are you? Aside from your looks… you are two completely different people."

"Oi, Italy!"

At the sudden yell, everyone in the room, aside from the intruder, started in surprise. The man merely let out a tired sigh and rubbed at his forehead in annoyance just as a black shape bounded into the room.

"Man, where the _hell _have you been?! You totally flipped out all bat shit crazy and left us all in the meeting room! America is going _ape shit-_"

"Japan," the first intruder interrupted calmly, his eyes never once glancing towards the darkly clothed man behind him. "I am _busy_ if you hadn't noticed. Do you ever read the atmosphere, you incompetent twit?"

"Who the fuck has time for that?" the other man snorted, still not taking the time to examine his surroundings.

"Just tell the others to wait if they do not wish to face punishment."

"Don't wanna~"

The Nations within the room, though thoroughly left out of the conversing, instantly found their confusion growing at seeing a perfect image of their Japan looking and acting completely unlike himself. This version was dressed in a black and gold attire and had piercing red eyes. But, despite these physical features, the most bizarre thing about this new intruder that looked so much like Japan was expressing such _vivid emotions!_

"What…" the Japan of this world stuttered, his eyes widening as he took in the similar figure opposite the table. "…What is… going on?"

At the softly spoken words, the Japan that was not Japan automatically leapt to attention and locked eyes with his mirror image. A few tense seconds passed by before the guy released an obnoxious laugh and jumped onto the table, running over to lean over his frightened duplicate.

"No way! What the absolute fuck?!" The guy laughed, running his eyes over Japan before turning to glance back at his companion. "Italy, dude! This guy looks exactly like me! And- Oh! He looks like America! And… oh my fucking shit, look at that guy! He's like a blonde version of Britain!"

"I'm well aware of that, you imbecile," the other man stated, not showing the least bit of interest in his laughing friend. He merely kept his eyes trained on Italy like a predator, his gaze hungry and curious all at the same time. "Indeed, this just about sums up my hypothesis."

"And what's that?" the other guy asked, finally glancing up from his frozen duplicate.

"We're not in our own world anymore, Japan," he announced, getting to his feet. "And, from what I can tell, all of these people-" he said, gesturing towards the silently gathered Nations. "-Are the countries of this world. They are our mirror images."

"Wow, Italy, you're so fucking smart," the guy giggled, lounging on the table. "Ooh, what should we do? Can I go get the others? Can I? Can I? Italy, I'm fucking _dying _over here-"

"Yes, Japan," the other Italy sighed. "Go and fetch the others. But make sure they understand that _killing anyone _without asking me here is forbidden."

"Aye, aye!" the other Japan laughed and rolled off of the table, bolting out of the room. The Japan of this world automatically slouched in his seat, his breath coming quickly as if he had stopped breathing during the whole fiasco.

"Now," the other Italy said, slowly offering his mirror image a helping hand to stand. After a few seconds of hesitation, the other Italy grew impatient and yanked him onto his feet, keeping a firm hand on his wrist as if he thought he might escape. "This is going to become confusing in the near future if I don't know what to call you. You may refer to me by my human name and I can do the same."

"O-okay…" Italy stuttered, cringing as he glanced between the restraining hand and the glowing violet eyes. "I-I'm Feliciano… What's your name?"

"I am Luciano," the guy murmured, an amused smirk tugging up at the corners of his lips as he drew Feliciano closer. "And I am the king of my world. It is a pleasure, Feliciano."

**Daybreak: Hey all! Sorry if this seems rushed but I was so excited I had to write up the next chapter quickly! Was so happy, I only posted this story up about 4 hours ago and I already have 3 follows, 1 fave and a review! You are all gorgeous TT^TT Thankyou! Lemme know how you guys are liking it so far.**


	3. Welcome to Yourself

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Despite the bizarreness that the whole situation had caused, it was safe to say that the parallel nations managed to fit into the room rather well. The two groups of people remained in a face-off on opposite sides of the room, eyeing one another off while the stranger known as 'Luciano' watched from the middle in amusement.

"Allow me to explain again now that everyone is present," the violet eyed man announced, something rather strange striking the original Italy as he watched his mirror image move. "It would seem we have entered a paradox- a copy of our own world in which… this worlds' duplicates are far more demented than we ourselves are."

A quiet, humming laugh spread out over the parallel nations, sending an intense shudder down the spines of most of the gather nations.

"Now…" Luciano continued, his eyes, for the briefest of moments, training on Feliciano before quickly moving back to his own people. "I think it would be in everyone's _best interest _if you all go and find your parallel selves. Immediately."

No-one moved for a long stretch of time, the world seeming to hold its breath as it waited for something to happen. But, after an incredibly long time of waiting, a tall blond stepped forward, his uncanny resemblance to this world's Germany stealing away the breath of many.

And just like that, our two worlds became mixed.

When Britain first figured out what was going on, he most certainly didn't like it.

He absolutely detested the idea of someone with his face walking around and impersonating him but he eventually came around to the idea. The prospect of another calm, tea-loving, misunderstood individual was all of the encouragement he needed to begin sifting through the crowd of gathered nations to look for his duplicate.

However…

"Cupcake!"

Britain suddenly had to backpedal to avoid bumping straight into a man that had only microseconds before leapt in front of him. A brightly coloured cupcake rested in the unknown man's hands, the delicacy held up so high that it completely obscured the man's face except for a few strands of fairy-floss coloured hair.

"Uh… no thank you…" Britain murmured, a little perplexed by the man odd behaviour.

"But cupcakes are yummy!"

Within seconds, Britain felt the cupcake slam straight into his face followed by a none-too-gentle shove that had him losing his balance and falling hard onto the floor. A weight suddenly pressed into his chest and he choked on his next lungful of air, staring straight up at the slim figure that had taken a liking to sitting on him.

"'Ello there, poppet," the man giggled, leaning in _way _too close. "I found ya~"

It took Britain a moment to figure out just what it was that was being said. With a tiny groan he realised that the pink-haired, blue-eyed freak currently _cutting off _his lungs was every bit the mirror image to him that Luciano was to Feliciano.

"I-Indeed…" Britain stuttered, still unable to remove his eyes from the freakishly large grin on the other man's face. "A-and your name?"

"Who me? Jolly, asking my name already!" the man giggled girlishly, fanning his pale, freckled face as if he were staving off a blush. "I am Oliver Kirkland. Oh, what a pleasure it is to meet you!"

"Ah… s-same…" the blond stuttered once more, reaching upwards to wipe some of the frosting from his cheeks. "I'm… Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Ooh! You remind me of my little boys! All bashful like that…" Oliver giggled, gently pinching one of Arthur's cheeks before a loud crash had his head snapping up. "Allen! Matt! Stop fighting over there! Francois, go and do something about them!"

"Allen…? Matt…? Francois…?" Britain asked dumbly, staring up at the weirdly animated man whose face was so similar to his own.

"America, Canada and France," Oliver giggled, pinching his cheeks before getting up. He grabbed his collar none-too-gently and yanked him back onto his feet, dragging him along with him. "Let's go meet them! I wanna meet your little boys too!"

With little choice in the matter, Britain was forced forward by the oddly erratic Oliver and dragged into a whole new form of chaos. Three people, each tall and very distinctive, stood in a small space devoid of anyone else. Two of them, a lad with brown hair and red eyes and another with blonde hair and violet eyes, were facing off against each other under the disinterested scowl of the third.

"Allen! Matt! Lookie who I found~" Oliver giggled, abruptly releasing Britain and rushing forward to leap onto the third immobile member of the group. The guy had long, unkempt hair gather low into a ponytail while he had a fair amount of stubble hanging around his mouth. A cigarette dangles uselessly from his lips and his violet eyes were ringed with layers of dark smudges.

"Get off, Oliver," the guy grumbled, shrugging his shoulders and trying to dislodge the giggling pinkette who was trying to get the guy to give him a piggy back. "Too tired for this shit."

"But, Francois!" Oliver whined, rubbing and nuzzling his face against the man's stubbled cheek. "I love you all so, so much and if I don't show you my love, you might leave me!" Despite what he had just said, he abruptly released the man called 'Francois' and skipped over to the two boys facing off against one another.

"Uh… Oliver…?" Britain asked nervously, watching as neither so much as glanced away from the other. The brunette, clad in a daggy and ripped pilot jacket much resembling America's more pristine one, was holding a wooden baseball bat with splodges of red and nails appearing all over it. The blonde, who was wearing a spotless, blood red Canadian ranger jacket and black slacks, held a hockey stick, the bottom reinforced with heavily dented and bloodstained iron.

And they looked like they were about to use them.

"Oliver-" Britain began to call as he came to close to the obviously quarrelling individuals. However, just as the words had left his throat, two pairs of hands grabbed him and yanked him back. Dazed and confused at the sudden movement, he glanced up and saw to his relief that it was just America and France.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, dudes?" America called, his body tense but his face deceitfully pleasant. "This is a peace meeting. You don't particularly look very peaceful holding those nasty little weapons."

Almost instantly, the heads of the four intruders swung around to face their little group. Much to Britain's discomfort, the brunette kept his eyes trained on America for a very long time before finally glancing over himself and France.

And then he cracked up laughing.

"Fucking hell!" the brunette laughed, allowing his batting arm to drop back to his side. "Look at ya! You look like a little pork chop!"

France involuntarily snorted before covering it up quickly, avoiding the embarrassed and enraged eye of the American. "Who are you?" he asked, just the slightest snap in his voice as he addressed the brunette. "I take it you're America too?"

"Allen Fucking Jones," he answered, grinning from ear to ear as his red eyes twinkled maliciously. With a start, America quickly came to realise that his counterpart was missing one of his front teeth and had a shade or two darker skin. "You?"

"Alfred F. Jones," he answered warily, never once taking his eyes off of his counterpart.

"I like 'Pork Chop' better."

"Don't call me that!"

"Before this escalates into a fight," France intervened, smiling charmingly at the very silent man standing towards the back. "I am France but I am often referred to as 'Francis Bonnefoy'. Might I enquire as to your name?"

"…Francois Bonnefoy…" the parallel France replied, lazily dropping a little pile of ash onto the floor without a backwards glance.

"Oi," the man in red suddenly piped up, a rough grind to his voice as he turned his eyes onto the people opposite him. His sunglasses, which were as black as humanly possible, hid what Britain knew was a glare. "Where's your Canada? I wanna meet the fucker. _I'm _the only Canada!"

"Uh… um…"

Britain started in surprise, turning his head to see Canada huddled behind him. He blinked and quickly stepped out of the way, automatic guilt at not realising he was there clouding his judgement about what he had just done.

"You!" the parallel Canada yelled, his jaw locking as he marched forward and shoved past the other countries. He gripped the front of the shaking country's shirt and hefted him off of his feet, slamming him straight into a wall. "I'm gonna fucking kill you now, aye? I'm the only Canada around here!"

"M-Maple!" Canada squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut as he all but curled in on himself in the man's hold. You could tell that he couldn't breathe from the way that he was being held but he didn't do anything to defend himself.

"Wait…" the other Canada said, a deep frown scrunching up his brow as he leaned in closer to inspect the other's face. With a growl, he discarded his sunglasses and looked once more, his indigo eyes remaining hard for a long time.

And then he dropped the smaller man.

"W-What…?" he whispered in shock, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he stared at the man still towering over him.

"…Matt Williams…" the guy, Matt said, replacing his sunglasses as quickly as he could to hide his eyes.

"Oh… M-Matthew Williams!" Canada stuttered, forcing a shaky smile to his face as he massaged his throat. "Nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you too…" the other Canada murmured, turning away quickly. By the way his ears went red, the parallel nations automatically knew he was blushing.

"Well… now that intros are done…" Britain interrupted, clearing his throat to regain attention. "I suggest we try to figure out what is going."

"Ah, at least this Britain's sanity is intact."

At the cool voice, the group of nations quickly turned to see Luciano striding up towards them. Matt and Allen automatically tightened their grips on their weapons but the smaller country paid them no mind, simply continuing to approach Arthur.

"Indeed, we have a bit of a problem here… I think there is only one solution in order," he stated, a slow smirk spreading over his face as he came to a standstill. "We would request that… you take us all in until a solution can be found to our predicament."

"…Huh?"

**Daybreak: Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter **** I tried to write a chapter that kinda starts introducing characters in a funny way (never wrote 2p before). And I figured this would be the best way to explain how they all begin living together. **

**I really like the 2p FACE family and I have always wanted to write them meeting the 1p FACE family. Also a warning: I am a heavy Red Velvet Pancake shipper so… yeah **** Matt is so cute when he blushes.**

**WARNING: Gonna put this in now before I get complaints, this story is probably going to be bloody and filled with different parts of insanity and possible selfcest in the way of 1p x 2p. Don't complain cause I have warned you. Oh and I am gonna start referring to characters by their human names cause it's easier for everyone. See end of each chapter for i.d. of characters when they are first introduced.**


	4. Our Worldly Differences

**Feliciano P.O.V.**

I had no clue as to how I had gotten myself into this situation.

It was true, I often missed up. I always made mistakes. Other people always had to bail me out of situations. But this time was different, this time I was certain that the problem at hand was not caused by me.

And yet…

"Who the fuck is this and what the fuck is wrong with him?!"

…Lovino… wasn't happy with me.

After the meeting had drawn to an abrupt close (apparently parallel America and parallel Canada had gotten into a massive brawl), Luciano had approached me and informed me of his most recent decision.

That he was going to be living with me.

Not that I would complain in any other circumstance. Luciano seemed nice enough- we had shared a few words, shared a few interesting stories and cracked a little Italian humour. In fact, from the way he acted and behaved around me, it was quite obvious that those little dark remarks he had made in front of the others had all been little fibs. He really was quite a likeable person.

"Fratello! You have two fucking seconds to tell me what the fuck this thing is before I blow your head off!" Lovino yelled, banging on my front door for probably the millionth time since he had bolted up my driveway.

"Let me guess… the Romano of this world?" Luciano asked, lightly tugging on the edges of his gloves before trailing behind me. We had only just walked in through the front door before Lovino had shown up, meaning I hadn't gotten the chance to let him settle in yet.

"Ve, yeah…" I answered a little timidly, giving him a tired smile as I walked over to the front door. Barely a second after I had unlocked it, it slammed open and I was tackled to the ground by my brother, his face a mask of fury that was directed right at me.

"You little crotch face! You left me all alone to deal with _that thing!_" he yelled, pointing over his shoulder at the empty doorway. Despite my inability to get in a proper lung full of air, I managed to frown, unsure as to what he was referring to.

"W-What thing, Fratello?"

"Ciao, ciao!" a voice giggled from outside and I felt my eyes widen as Lovino went rigid. As quickly as he could, my older brother leapt off of me and hid in the broom cupboard before whoever was outside could catch him.

"Your fratello?" I asked, turning to look at Luciano who was scowling from the lounge room doorway.

"My fratello," he confirmed with an audible sigh. "Brace yourself."

"Brace-?"

My question was immediately cut off when a rather thin man strutted in through my front door and came to stand over my sprawled form. I had to squint to really take him in, the side of my face twitching to avoid breaking into a grin.

Luciano's brother, the Romano of that world, was clothed in a spotless white suit with a purple dress shirt underneath and a violet scarf. His bleached blonde hair was perfectly combed and styled and his curl practically sparkled with the amount of hair gel he had combed over it. He pulled his sleek, purple sunglasses from his face and smiled widely at me, his violet eyes shining brightly at me.

"Buongiorno, my brother!" he laughed, acknowledging Luciano with a quick glance before reaching out a manicured hand to me. "And a good morning to you too, my other brother!"

"Uh… B-Buongiorno," I replied, taking his surprisingly strong hand into my own. He pulled me to my feet, catching me off guard, and pulled me into a hug, kissing both of my cheeks a second after.

"Mi chiamo Flavio Vargas," he introduced, his nimble fingers quickly dusting down my long-since-ruffled clothing. "I assume you are Feliciano? My duplicate's brother?"

"Si," I said, unconsciously tossing a glance in the direction of the broom cupboard. Flavio sent me a look of understanding before creeping past me, knocking gently on the wooden door.

"Lovino~" he giggled, leaning against it. "Please come out! I'm not a very patient boy and I might just have to _drag _you out!"

"Flavio," Luciano called, a frown causing his brows to crinkle. "Behave. We are only to play _nicely _here_._"

"You never let me have any fun, Luci!" Flavio pouted, pursing his lips before grumpily yanking the cupboard door open. Lovino, completely taken aback by the strength of his duplicate, remained frozen as he was pulled into a tight, unforgiving hug. "Don't leave me like that, Lovi! This is a new world and I was _so _scared!"

"Fratello, please don't leave Flavio alone," I quietly admonished, my heart breaking at hearing the fear in the blonde's voice.

"Don't you get involved, crotch face!" Lovino roared, struggling to try and escape his confines. "Just get him off of me! He's as bad as you!"

"Oh, Lovi, you are so cute!" Flavio giggled, releasing him and ducking out of the way of any retaliation my brother might have tried to inflict. "This is gonna be a fun holiday! Oh! I can give you a _make-over!_"

"_Get the fuck away from me!_" Lovino screamed before tearing out of my house at full speed. Luciano and Flavio seemed to be taken aback by his ability to retreat so quickly but I just laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"…I always was more of a chaser than a runner!" Flavio laughed after what seemed like an eternity, clapping his hands in absolute joy before skipping outside. "I'll catch you later, fratello! Bye, Feliciano!"

And, just as quickly as they had come, they were both gone.

I continued to stare out the empty doorway for a very long time before a tiny chuckle drew my eyes back over to my guest. Luciano's violet eyes were bright in amusement and his lips were lightly curled up into a smile.

"I was wondering when he was gonna come introduce himself," he stated in explanation, moving past me to close and re-lock the front door. "He left far sooner than I thought though. He must be very fond of your Lovino."

"He is… quite different from my fratello," I mused, smiling to let him know I didn't mean any insult from my comment.

"I could say the same for you and Lovino," he replied, laying a hand on the small of my back to guide me further into my own home. "A man with my brother's face not being cheerful? Never thought I would see the day."

I had to laugh at that simply because the reverse was true. "Everything is weird," I giggled, skipping past him and out of his grip. "Let me give you the grand tour of my home! I presume you don't live in an alternative version of here?"

"I… _used _to," he replied vaguely, grinning as he said the words. For some reason, a chill ran down my spine but I shook it off.

"Well, anyway, this is my lounge room!" I said, unconsciously grabbing onto his hand as I took him through the interior of my house. "And this is the kitchen… I like to make pasta in here!"

"I cannot cook very well," Luciano commented as we walked.

"Well, I will have to make you a very delicious meal!" I replied, grinning down at him as we traversed the staircase. "And this-" I said, pushing open my bedroom door. "Is my room! I don't sleep in here much 'cause I'm usually at Ludwig's house!"

"Ludwig?" he repeated, his brows drawing together before his face cleared in understanding. "Your Germany. Right, I got it. How peculiar, it is usually my Germany who spends the night with me in my world."

"Really?" I asked in surprise, flopping onto my bed. "Wow, I can't imagine that! Ludwig usually kicks my butt and threatens me heaps when I walk in uninvited!"

"I do that to Lutz," Luciano chuckled, regally sitting down beside me. "He is very dependent upon me- it's also the same with Kuro. I'm expecting their company very soon as they have never been able to go too long without me."

"Wow! You are so cool!" I exclaimed, excitement slashing through me at the idea of people depending on me. "I can't believe it! You must be so cool and so strong to have them depend on you like that!"

"Surely you are strong as well," he replied, patting my head with one of his gloved hands. "After all, why does our country look so luscious and prosperous?"

"Because our world is very peaceful!"

That seemed to startle my doppelganger. Almost instantly, Luciano went very still and his hand on my head tensed, his fingers lightly digging into my skull. His gaze, which had been light before, intensified and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Did you say… peaceful?" he asked warily, his thumb lightly twirling around a lock of my hair. "By 'peace' do you mean that you force the other nations to do as you say or… are you being forced by another nation to do their bidding?"

"Forced?" I repeated dumbly, staring up at him in confusion. "There isn't any forcing. We just don't want any more war. We are all equals. Not to mention, everyone else is my friend!"

_Crash!_

It all happened in under a second. At one point, I had been sitting on my bed beside Luciano, and the next, I was on the floor, the other Italian straddling my hips and his arm threateningly pressed against my throat. My eyes were practically bugging out of my head, staring up at the violet-eyed man whose face was twisted in disbelieving rage.

"What do you mean 'equals'?!" he yelled, digging his elbow into my throat and cutting off my airways. "You are not equal with anyone! The world is mine and I did not go through all of those battles just to hear that everyone in this world is equal!"

"L-Luciano-!"

"What happened to the Axis?!" he roared, his face twisting and his eyes glowing harshly in the low light. "The Axis nations were never supposed to fall to those weak little Allies!"

"W-We got driven back and invaded!" I choked out shrilly, feeling my panic increasing with every second that passed. "M-My brother and I- we didn't have a choice! My boss surrendered without my permission a-and we joined the Allies!"

"You… joined… _what?!_"

"They hurt Ludwig!" I cried, my next breath coming out as a choked sob. My eyes burned at the anger that my own reflective face was directing at me. It was so scary that, mixed with the memories that I had to dredge up to explain the situation, tears began to pool down my face and my breathing became extremely uneven. "And they… they bombed Kiku! They hurt them… they hurt them so badly… I couldn't… Oh God!"

"You…" Luciano whispered under his breath, his violet eyes wide as he stared down at me. His mouth hung open slightly, his tan skin looking pale against the low light as he removed his elbow from my neck. Almost instantly, I sucked in a long, shaky lungful of air, my body re-tensing when I felt a hand touch my cheek. "You… are crying…"

"I-I'm sorry…!" I squeaked, feeling my face scrunch up as I cried even harder.

"No… how can you…?" he asked, his face taking on a fascinated yet freaked-out expression. He ran his thumb down one of my tear-streaked cheeks, collected a bit of the liquid so that he could examine it. "How can you cry so easily? And how can it be for someone else?"

"How can I…?" I sniffled in confusion, trying not to recoil at his proximity.

"We are so different…" he murmured, rubbing the water between two of his fingers before reaching down to cup my cheeks. "Oh, Feliciano… I'm sorry for scaring you like that… It's going to take some… _time…_ before I can become accustomed to how different our two worlds are."

"It's… it's okay…" I sniffled back, feeling my cheeks warm up under his touch. The intensity of his stare was now starting to get to me, making me even more conscious of the fact that he was _still _straddling my waist. "It's the same for me…"

Luciano smiled down at me but, just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was a loud banging at the door.

"Oi! Luciano! I know you're in there! Get your ass out here!"

"Oh for goodness' sake…" Luciano growled, his face drawing into a frown as he turned to glance at the front door. "Feliciano, you may need to brace yourself once more."

"What-"

_Bang!_

Before I could offer one ounce of protest, my front door was _ripped _from its hinges and pulled clear of the doorway, revealing four faces which were all extremely familiar.

Even if two of them were parallels.

"Luciano, you ass!" the parallel Japan yelled haughtily, stepping into my house with his silent double. "You left me and that fuck-face, Lutz, with these two wankers! And, for another thing-" He cut off after his eyes caught onto the two of us, his body freezing as he _really _took into account just what kind of position we were in. "Oh… we walked in on something."

"F-Feli…?" Ludwig asked, stepping into the room with a man who looked almost completely identical. "…What's going on?"

I glanced back at Luciano, my face burning with the knowledge of what we must have looked like in this moment. My reflection merely smirked back at me, his glittering, violet orbs practically _laughing _back at me.

Uh…

"I can explain," was all I could say in that moment.

**Daybreak: Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you all enjoyed it **** If there is anything specifically that you guys may wanna see in this story (pairings, events, emotions) just send me a private message and I will see what I can do about putting it in. I will warn you now though- I'm probz gonna have canadacest, possible Italyx2p!italy/italyxgermany and spamano 1p and 2p **

**Anyway, here are the names: **

**1p's:**

**Italy- Feliciano**

**Germany- Ludwig**

**Japan- Kiku**

**Romano- Lovino**

**2p's:**

**Italy- Luciano**

**Germany- Lutz**

**Japan- Kuro**

**Romano- Flavio**


	5. Awkward Bonding

**Feliciano P.O.V.**

I felt the side of my face twitch as I nervously stirred the pot before me, clutching onto the wooden spoon with a little more force than was really necessary.

After I had practically shoved my double off of me, I had declared that I would make some pasta and that everyone should make their way to my dining room. It was one of my reflexive attributes that tended to arise whenever I was stressed, tired, nervous, afraid or any combination of the above.

I took a quick peek through the doorway as I drained the pasta, observing the odd group sitting at my table. Luciano, who somehow made drinking coffee look like a lesson in regality, sat at the head of the table as if he were a king observing his followers. Kiku, however, looked as if he were about to have a nervous breakdown, his pale skin looking ashen while his eyes were wide and dark. His duplicate, Kuro, was the exact opposite- talking and chattering away about nothing yet everything all at the same time. Every once in a while, he would swear and rant and shove the silent blond in the room, Ludwig's double.

The man himself looked almost exactly identical to my Germany except he was noticeably paler, had indigo eyes and had a collection of scars across his arms and one long one down the left side of his face. He wore khaki pants tucked into a pair of brown boots and a white singlet. He had a tan jacket tossed over his shoulders and his hat was pulled low over his face, only giving me the occasional glance of his eyes whenever he turned to meet my stares.

"L-Ludwig?" I called, chewing on my bottom lip as I popped my head around the kitchen door. "C-Could you please come and help me?"

"Of course," he replied, getting to his feet under the watchful eyes of the duplicates. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, I grabbed him and pulled him out of sight, clutching onto him for dear life.

"_Help!_" I squeaked quietly, not wanting anyone outside to hear. "Ludwig, what do I do?! They're all out there and they're scary and-"

"Shhh," he murmured, rubbing my head awkwardly in the way he had learnt always calmed me down. "We'll get through this. Don't stress."

As kindly as he could, he disentangled himself from me and went to the bench, collecting a few of the plates of pasta I had prepared. Just as he was about to pass me to re-enter the dining room, he leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Just compose yourself and then come and join us."

I nodded my head and watched him place the plates in front of the others. I sucked in a long breath and rubbed at my face, giving myself a few moments to get my racing heart under control before I forced myself to re-join them all. Luciano's eyes caught onto me within a second and refused to leave me even as I came to sit opposite him.

"Is this brains and intestines?" Kuro asked, making a face as he began pushing at the pasta with his fork. "Cause man, I have seen enough of them to know that this shit doesn't quite look right."

"Uh… no…" I replied awkwardly, trying not to show just how disturbed I was by his comment. "It's… pasta and bolognaise sauce. It's an Italian delicacy…"

"Really?" Kuro asked in surprise, turning to glance at Luciano. "How come you never make food for us?"

"Because cooking is _not_ my specialty," he replied simply, slowly picking up a fork to stab one of the meatballs. He raised it up to his mouth with far more grace than I could ever think someone could possess and took a tiny bite, his expression wary.

"Is it edible?" Kuro asked.

"It's… bizarrely flavoursome," the Italian replied, frowning heavily as he examined the plate. "How does one put such taste into one bite? It has the aroma of something that should not belong to meet that has been cooked."

"Dude, not at the dinner table," the parallel Japan said nauseously, throwing down his fork. "You just gave me that mental image of when Oliver-"

"Kuro."

I practically jumped out of my seat at Lutz's softly spoken words. My head, as well as Ludwig's and Kiku's, snapped around to face the otherwise silent man, almost surprised that he had finally spoken up.

"What do you want, shit-face?!" Kuro yelled, jumping out of his chair and gripping Lutz's collar. "You trying to start shit with me again?! Well, if you think you can take me-"

"Kuro, Lutz," Luciano sighed, taking another bite of the food in front of him. "We are guests here. Please, compose yourselves or else I may have to take measures to permanently silence you both."

Despite the fact that the words didn't seem threatening, an immediate reaction came from the two other duplicates. Kuro, who was already quite pale, turned an ashen colour and fell heavily into his chair, quickly picking up his fork so that he could begin eating. Lutz, however, merely allowed his gaze to fall and he pulled his hat down lower, covering his eyes.

"This is delicious, Feliciano," Luciano said, smiling across at me as if he hadn't just frightened the heck out of his two companions.

"Ah… t-thank you," I replied nervously, forcing a smile as I dug into my own food. Kiku and Ludwig did the same either side of me, the two of them tossing me worried glances every once in a while.

Well… at least we weren't killing each other.

**Matthew P.O.V.**

"Um… are you… I mean… are you… okay?" I asked tentatively, grabbing out my first-aid kit from my bathroom cabinet. I walked out into the lounge room, staring down at the man who I had come to learn was the Canada of another world.

"Yeah, 'course," he mumbled, taking off his red Mountie jacket to reveal a patch of skin stained in bright crimson. I started in surprise at the blood, my grip on the box loosening and causing me to accidentally drop it.

"Oh my gosh…" I squeaked, dropping to the floor to pick it up. Matt turned to look at me in confusion, his brows drawing into a frown as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"You alright there, Chickadee?" he asked, pressing a hand to the wound as if it wasn't gushing blood at an alarming rate.

"N-no!" I squeaked again, fumbling awfully as I searched the box for a bandage. "You're bleeding! There's so much blood and I'm not sure if I can handle it!"

"Whoa, calm down," Matt said, reaching forward to pat the top of my head awkwardly. "You're worried about this little thing? It's just a scratch. I did way more damage to Al anyway."

"It is not just a scratch!" I snapped, glaring across at him as I puffed out my cheeks. I unfurled a layer of the bandage, scooting closer to him and making him back off in shock. "Hold still! I need to fix this up before you bleed out!"

"I'm a country, little man," Matt growled back. "I don't bleed out and I don't die."

"…Just shut up," I said tiredly, moving closer to him to begin bandaging the wound. He winced but, if the reddening of his ears was anything to go by, it was not due to the pain of his wound. The two of us were silent for a long time, me working to try and staunch the wound while he just watched me through his impenetrable black sunglasses.

"…You know, I could kill you in two seconds," he murmured after what seemed like forever, his gaze never once wavering from my form.

I paused in my wrapping, glancing up at him in surprise before a tiny smile made it to my face. "You probably could," I laughed softly. "But… I'm not exactly a weakling, as much as I look it. I was a huge part of taking down the Axis, even if not a lot of people can remember it."

"You… took down the Axis in this world?"

"Yeah," I replied, meeting his shocked gaze. "Why do you seem so surprised?" I realised the answer to my question barely a second later, my eyes widening in frightened surprise. "You guys… lost to the Axis in your world, didn't you?"

"Let's just say that… I don't envy the Italy of your world right now," he replied tightly, his face and body tensing up. "He seemed incredibly weak and… _our _Italy controls our entire world. I would hate to be in his house right now."

We went silent again for a long time as I quickly finished up the bandaging, waiting a few moments to see if any more blood would leak through. When it didn't, I grabbed his Mountie jacket and got back to my feet.

"I'm just going to put this in the wash," I told him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"'Kay," he murmured, closing his eyes as he breathed out a puff of smoke. "…Thanks."

"No problem, aye," I laughed, walking into my laundry. I tossed it into the washing machine after spraying it with stain removal and then went back to grab a blanket from the cupboard. "You must be pretty cold without your clothes," I said, coming up from behind him to wrap the blanket around his shoulders. However, the second I went to touch him, he completely freaked out and flipped me over his shoulder, his arms coming out to pin me roughly to the ground.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Allen?!" Matt growled, his fingers curling around my throat and unforgivingly cutting off my air supply.

"M-M-Matt-!" I choked, clawing at his hands. "S-Sto-op i-it!"

Despite the situation I was in, the instincts I had built up over my years of solitude kicked in and I harshly brought my knee up, slamming it straight into my duplicate's diaphragm. He let out a gasp and jerked suddenly, his glasses falling from his face from the force of it. As the shockwaves from the blow hit him, his fingers loosened up and I brought my elbow up, knocking him off of me so that I could scramble away.

"Matt!" I yelled, gasping heavily as I tried to regain my breath. "What the hell came over you?!"

"Matthew…?" he gasped, struggling to refill his lungs after my assault to his respiratory system. His face was bright red and, for some reason, I knew we looked incredibly similar in that moment. "Oh, crap!" he gushed as his eyes widened. He quickly scrambled to my side and touched my face, completely ignoring the flinch that his presence had forced through me. "Are you okay?! I'm so, so sorry, Matthew! Do you need an icepack?! Are you feeling woozy?! Maybe you should lie down or-"

"I'm fine!" I gasped, feeling my throat twinge at having to raise my voice to be heard. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I began to cough and Matt rushed off, returning a second later with a glass of water. He pressed the cup into my hand and his de-framed, indigo eyes watched me nervously as I slowly downed the liquid.

"…Sorry…" he mumbled after what seemed like an eternity, the silence between us having only been shattered by the sound of my guzzling.

"It's fine…" I murmured back, cringing at the roughness in my own voice. "…I guess I shouldn't sneak up on you again, aye?"

"…Best not to," he said apologetically, offering me a tiny, guilt-filled smile.

"What was that all about, anyway?" I asked after another awkward pause, leaning over to grab Matt's lost sunglasses from the floor.

"Where I'm from… no-one can really be considered an 'ally'," he muttered back, his jaw locking as he focused on the dark frames in my palms. "I kinda suspect that the others are doing pretty shit as well 'cause none of your world is making any fucking sense right now. I feel like someone's gonna jump me any second and put a dagger in my back."

"But what would someone gain from doing that?" I asked, genuinely taken aback by his reasoning. I reclaimed the blanket I had dropped earlier and scooted closer to my duplicate, making sure that the blanket was tucked in tightly around the two of us to keep out the chill.

Matt merely looked down at me in amusement, a wry, affectionate smile tugging gently at the corners of his stubbled mouth. "You're a little too innocent to understand, eh," he rumbled, reaching across to lightly tousle my hair. My face instantly heated up and I playfully shoved him away, trying to ignore the steady pounding in my chest. "What? Is it wrong of me to wanna protect the lil goodie-two-shoes and keep him away from the nasty things that might turn him into me?"

I snorted at that, holding up his glasses as I slid them back onto his face. "I doubt that there's _anyone _quite like you, Matt."

A light colouring dashed quickly across his cheeks before he hid his emotions behind the black, impenetrable lenses on his face. He was tense but, after a while of just simply leaning against his warm shoulder as we watched the late-night hockey, he began to unwind and even laid a comfortable arm around my shoulders.

"Heh, could say the same about you, Chickadee."

**DAYBREAK: I've been gone for soooooo loooooong! I'm so sorry to my lovely readers (if I still have any!). Really wanted a whole this-is-so-awkward moment between the 1p and 2p axis guys while Luciano and Feliciano kinda have these whole unspoken things going on between them :3 Also wanted to exploit the power Luciano holds over the 2p's by making it that none of them can really show their true nature JUST YET. It will come in later though!**

**Also, had my first story request! Really happy and I'm totally going to include it in the chapters to come! Thanks again OtakuFledging! Lovin' it! XD**

**And oh… Love me some red velvet pancakes ;) Just wanted to start it off in this chapter. Does anyone else die from over fangirling when Matt calls Matthew 'chickadee'? **

**Anyway… please review and lemme know what you think!**


	6. An Italian Greeting

**Feliciano P.O.V.**

"I have my cell phone on me," Ludwig told me, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly as the two of us finished up the dishes. He made sure to keep his voice low so that none of our other guests could hear us over Kuro's constant curses. "If something… happens that you don't like, I want you to call me. Or even, just ring it a couple times and then hang up. I'll be over as fast as I possibly can."

"T-thanks, Ludwig…" I mumbled under my breath, unable to really voice just how much his words meant to me in that moment. I glanced up at him and he merely smiled shyly back in return, our silent exchange probably speaking more than our words ever could.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay over the night?" he asked absently, neatly drying a freshly washed plate that I handed to him. "It really isn't a problem if _he _makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine," I quickly reassured, bumping my shoulder against his. Because of our height difference, however, it was more like I was bumping his elbow or his forearm. "I'm a big boy now, anyway. Besides… he is technically me."

"Considering I can't stand my own duplicate, that isn't an extremely reassuring thought."

"He is rather… silent… isn't he?" I mused quietly, turning to glance through the kitchen door. Kiku was still silently sitting at the table, very nobly accepting the verbal abuse his duplicate was sending him. Luciano and Lutz, Ludwig's duplicate, sat on the other side of the table. The blond was, as always, sitting hunched over silently with his hat drawn over his face as far as possible. Besides the occasional rumble of Kuro's or Luciano's name, Lutz really hadn't spoken a word throughout the entire meal.

Luciano, on the other hand, was staring straight back at me.

The realisation of it had me practically jumping out of my skin, the wet plate in my hand slipping from my grasp. It shattered instantly against my tiled kitchen floor and I squeaked, dropping to my knees to foolishly try to pick up the shards.

"Feli-" Ludwig tried to intervene but it came a second too late. I yelped in a combination of pain and surprise as I dropped the piece of plate I had tried to pick up, crimson drizzling down my palm.

"Owww," I whined, the pain slowly catching up to me as I stared at the long, jagged gash. "Ow! That hurts!"

"You're such an idiot," Ludwig sighed, unable to help the affection from entering his voice as he grabbed a wad of paper towels. He turned to hand them back to me when he froze, staring at something over my shoulder.

"What delicate hands," a cool voice breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Luciano appeared by my side, one of his hands caressing my injured hand's wrist in a way that allowed the blood to pool in my palm. "So easily cut by a mere piece of porcelain…"

"He needs first-aid," Ludwig growled, scowling down at my duplicate as if it had been his fault to begin with. In a way, it had been, but I wasn't about to open my mouth and outright blame someone else. "Let him go."

"He's my mirror image," was his immediate retort, turning his bright violet eyes onto my best friend. From the chilling tone of his voice, I knew it was a direct challenge.

"He's _injured,_" Ludwig finally stressed,obviously sick of the duplicates' attitudes. "He's in pain, for goodness' sake."

Luciano offered up one last hard scowl before he reached up, taking the tissues away from the blonde before he could even realise what was happening. He pressed the wad of material into my palm and then closed my fingers around it, his eyes sharpening when he noticed the flinch I was unable to contain.

"It's getting late," he finally murmured, looking over his shoulder towards the Lutz and Kuro who had suddenly fallen silent. "Time for you two to go back."

"Hai," Kuro muttered, getting to his feet and nodding his head sombrely. A second later, his grin reappeared and he looped his arm through Kiku's, dragging him along with him. "Come on, bitch, I wanna check out your pad!"

"O-oh, okay…" Kiku replied shakily, tossing me an apologetic glance. "G-goodbye, Feli-kun, Ludwig-san. Arigato for the meal…" Then the two Japan's disappeared out the door, one a little less willing than the other.

Lutz, on the other hand, remained standing where he was, loyally waiting for further instructions from Luciano. It was another change from Ludwig that just further accentuated their differences- one a whole-hearted follower and the other a dedicated leader.

"I hope you wouldn't mind taking Lutz home with you," Luciano said, smirking back at Ludwig. He had posed the question more as a statement, leaving no room for argument unless the German was prepared to challenge the brunet.

"I would like to at least treat Feli-"

"Do not fret," the other replied almost immediately, shutting the blond down. "I have the necessary skills to tend to my own duplicate. Please, feel free to leave."

"Well…" Ludwig murmured, turning his gaze onto me for a few, silent moments. I could see the worry and unease in his blue orbs but both of us knew exactly how this was going to end. "…Alright… I'll see you later, Feli."

"O-okay…" I whispered, slowly climbing onto my feet and taking Luciano by surprise. I got up on my tippy-toes and Ludwig came to stand opposite me, the two of us kissing one another's cheeks the way I had taught him to do decades before during the World Wars. "I'll see you later."

"Guten nacht, Feli," he murmured, ruffling my hair affectionately before moving towards the door.

"Buono notte," I answered, unable to help noticing the slightest widening of Lutz eyes before he stiffly followed behind Ludwig. As the door closed, I turned back to look at Luciano's kneeling form.

And I froze.

The violet-eyed country looked absolutely livid and shocked. His orbs looked as if they were liquid pools of fire and the tanned hue of his skin had paled in anger. I immediately backed off, not sure as to how I had upset him but knowing it was me that had caused it.

"So… that's how your relationship is?" he growled, gesturing towards the door.

I stared at him in confusion for a few long seconds before realisation slammed into me. "No!" I gasped, covering my mouth out of pure shock. I was surprised by my loud outburst and, judging from the expression on his face, he was too. "Oh gosh, no! I mean… I love Luddy and he's my best friend but we're not like that."

"You kissed though," Luciano pointed out, just the slightest pout entering his voice.

I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from the back of my throat. A grin stretched out across my face, seeing the crimson that blossomed over my duplicate's cheeks at being laughed at. "That's an Italian custom," I explained before he could get even moodier. "When you greet or say goodbye, you kiss the other person's cheeks. That's how it's done in my country… _our _country."

"Ah…" he murmured as a response, his frown slowly beginning to loosen the longer he stared at me. He eventually climbed to his feet and stood before me, the action appearing far too regal. "Well… I suppose I will have to learn this tradition."

And, before I could react, he dipped his head low, planting two warm, intimate kisses against both of my cheeks.

When he pulled away, my face heated up, the satisfied smirk on his face making an off flutter set off in my chest. "There," he whispered huskily, lightly touching my chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Now it's no longer his scent on you."

And, once again, I could have died from the blush on my face.

"So…" he continued, walking past me towards the staircase. "Where am I sleeping?"

But, from the way his eyes watched me hungrily and from the implied tone of his voice, it was quite obvious to both of us where he would be sleeping.

My room.

**Matthew P.O.V.**

It was three o'clock the next morning when I got the phone call.

I had fallen asleep in front of the hockey and, sometime during the night, Matt had carried me up to my room and to my bed. If I had been more awake, I might have blushed and worried about whether I had been heavy, but I was far too bleary to sweat about the small details.

"H-hello?" I yawned tiredly, picking up the phone on my light stand. I rubbed at my eyes, wondering as to who in their right mind would call me at this time.

"_Matthew!_" a voice screeched on the other end, scaring me out of my daze. I practically jumped out of my skin, somehow recognising the voice despite nearly having my eardrum ruptured.

"Alfred?" I asked in surprise, reaching for my glasses. I turned on the light as well, sitting up straight in my bed for comfort. "What's wrong? Why are you calling me so early?"

"You have to get your ass down to Britain's house!" the American shouted, alarm clear in his voice. "We have a problem!"

"Alfred-"

"_Get here now!_" he screamed seconds before the line disconnected and I was left listening to the dial tone.

"Oh jeez…" I whispered, my body feeling heavier than ever now that I knew I had to get out of bed. I placed the phone back down on the table and pulled the covers of my bed back, about to place my feet on the cold floor.

When the soles of my feet instead hit something warm.

A shock went through my system and I glanced down, seeing an all-too-familiar form sleeping on the floor beneath my feet. I scrambled over him and dropped to my knees beside Matt, shaking his shoulder to try and wake him.

"Matt!" I exclaimed, worry filling me at the idea of him having fainted there the night before. Sleeping on the floor was not good! It was cold and he might have gotten sick and, oh gosh, didn't he have that huge cut that might become infected-

"…What?" he rumbled after a long pause, his hand drowsily rising to push me away so that he could sit up. Without his glasses on, his indigo eyes met mine and I could see the dark circles beneath them and the slight bloodshot within the white.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked, unable to help the question that popped up.

"It's where I usually sleep," he answered back, rubbing at his eyes and pushing his messy hair out of his face. "You know… with the fur pelts and stuff?"

"I don't have any fur pelts here," I answered, frowning at his response. I didn't add in the fact that I _did _have fur pelts from my hunting days but they were in storage in one of my other houses. No-body needed to know about my bloodthirsty spells. "Anyway… Alfred just called."

"Alfred?" he asked, frowning at the foreign name.

"America."

"Ah… wait, what does that fucker want?" the other man grumbled.

"He said something was going down at Arthur's," I mumbled tiredly, rubbing at my eyes. He opened his mouth to ask a follow up question but I quickly cut in. "He's Britain."

"Ah… right… but why is he calling you?" he asked, already getting onto his feet achingly.

"Cause Alfred's my brother," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "And Arthur's one of my Dads. I'd do anything to help them."

He stared at me for a few long, silent moments before he sighed and grabbed his sunnies. "Right, everything in this world is different."

I didn't question what he meant exactly by that because I could already guess it. From the way he and his own brother, Allen, had attacked one another in that meeting it was obvious that their family didn't get along.

"I'm sorry," I apologised quietly as the two of us went down the stairs towards the front door. I was still in my pyjamas so I slipped into a pair of warm boats and grabbed a jacket from the hook by the door.

"Why? It's not your fault," he replied, picking up his freshly laundered Mountie jacket. "Thanks again for washing this."

"It's fine," I laughed, slipping on some woollen gloves as the cold began to seep in. Matt reached for his hockey stick and then the two of us went outside into the darkness, getting into my old, reliable pick-up truck. I put it in gear and then we began to long journey to get to Arthur's place.

There was silence between us for a long time before Matt commented on a part of the scenery, prompting us into a discussion about the similarities in the nature of our two countries. It made a warm feeling fill my chest and I found myself smiling a lot with Matt, despite the fact it was far too early for the sun to have even risen.

By the time we arrived at Arthur's, even Matt had begun to smile and joke around with me. There were three other cars at the house and, almost instinctively, I knew _exactly _who was going to be in the house.

The France's.

The America's.

The Britain's.

And me and Matt, the Canada's.

"Well…" I said as the two of us stood in front of the door, glancing at one another. "Looks like we're going to be having a bit of a family reunion."

Matt merely grunted, glowering behind his sunglasses as he gestured for me to knock. Taking a deep breath, I moved forward, rapping my knuckles against the wood of the door.

As the door opened, all Hell broke loose.

**Daybreak: Sorry if it's a filler but I really wanted to start setting things up and settling the main characters of the stories into their proper positions and give an idea about the relationships they all have with each other. Obviously the North Italies like each other as do the Canadas. The Germanys don't and so far neither do the Japans. Which means I can get a bit of the conflict going soon cause don't forget… half the 1p's like the 2p's while the other half don't *insert evil laugh*. **

**Also, get ready for some 2p FACE and 1p FACE living under the same roof! I might even do some 1p and 2p Finland/Sweden because… c'mon, those two couples are so opposite its funny. Anyway, pm me if you want to see something in here and we can see what I can do **** Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
